


До чего доводит пьянство

by Jadaite



Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [100]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig
Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [100]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177562





	До чего доводит пьянство

За три года совместной жизни в качестве напарников Кроуфорд ни разу не видел Шульдиха пьяным.

Казалось, тот просто обходит любую тару с алкоголем стороной. Это было бы смешно, если б не было так любопытно, а своему любопытству Оракул привык потакать ещё с обучения в школе Розенкройц, когда его наставники запрещали сексуальные контакты.

"В конце концов, ничего страшного не случится", — подумал Кроуфорд и утянул рыжего в бар праздновать свой день рождения.

По капле алкоголя в сок — наберется стопочка, а там не далеко и до опьянения.

Когда Шульдих полез на сцену танцевать стриптиз, Кроуфорд смеялся, он не имел ничего против таких развлечений. Когда дома рыжий начал активно домогаться комиссарского тела, Оракул, в общем-то, тоже не возражал. Но когда после охренительного секса Кроуфорд услышал:

— Это платье, либе... ик... тебе к лицу... особенно цвет!

Он понял, что больше никогда не будет ставить таких экспериментов. Мало ли к кому в сознание забредет его рыжий в следующий раз…


End file.
